


Clueless Crew

by FourEyedMonster



Category: The Sanity Circus (Webcomic)
Genre: Autistic Attly Grimshaw, Autistic Posey Morris, Autistic Sammy Talbot, Everyone Is Gay, Jewish Attley Grimshaw, Jewish Nimbus Owens, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), Multi, Swearing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourEyedMonster/pseuds/FourEyedMonster
Summary: Attley gets invited into a group chat. Things go great.





	1. You Know He Had To Do It To 'Em

Father Seagull: I’m tempted to add the new kid.

Nimboi 2000: !!! DO IT I WANT TO MEET HER!!!

Father Seagull: Steven?

Long Man: if you get to add your new friend i get to add my boyfriend

Nimboi 2000: WHO????????

Father Seagull: You have a BOYFRIEND???

Father Seagull: SINCE WHEN???

Long Man: this is a yes or no question

Father Seagull: Okay, fine.

Long Man: noice

Long Man has added Nasty Eye Boy

Father Seagull: Immediate regret.

Nasty Eye Boy: Wow Rude???

Long Man: meet sammy

Nasty Eye Boy: Hey There Nerds Its Me Ya Boy

Father Seagull: I’m just going to add Attley now.

Nasty Eye Boy: Oh I Love That Kid She’s Rad As Hell

Father Seagull added Attley Grimshaw

Attley Grimshaw changed their name to arachni-gal

Long Man: oh man this is going to be wonderful

arachni-gal: saltations

Father Seagull: You missed a ‘u’.

arachni-gal: i came out side to have a good time and honestly im feeling so atacked right now

Nasty Eye Boy: Rad

Long Man: i spilled tea on my sock 

Nasty Eye Boy: OH NO

arachni-gal: rest in peace my dude

Long Man: its still hot

Long Man: im in pain

Nasty Eye Boy: put cold water on it dumbass?????

Nasty Eye Boy: I Love You But Please

arachni-gal: y’all drink tea?????

Nimboi 2000: you dont??? I thought you were british

arachni-gal: my mom’s latina but i cant speak spanish for shit because of my Stupid Ass Accent

arachni-gal: least i understand hebrew 

Nimboi 2000: !!!! FELLOW JEW??

arachni-gal: FELLOW JEW!!!!!

Nimboi 2000: :DDDDDDDDD

Father Seagull: No regrets.

Nasty Eye Boy: oh my god wholesome???? Yes PLease????

Nimboi 2000: :DDDDDD

arachni-gal: :DDDD!!!

Long Man: so good

Nasty Eye Boy: can i rant about my special interest here as well

Long Man: yes bby tell us about stamps

arachni-gal: :000 i didnt expect to meet another autistic person here as well

Nasty Eye Boy: we flock together tbh my little sister just fucking loves weapons and i just fucking love stamps

arachni-gal: kjhkewjhfkjwhekj she’s so valid

Nasty Eye Boy: im guessing you love spiders

arachni-gal: yes!!!! theyre just so cute!!!!

Nimboi 2000: now it’s my turn to cry dkfjhsdkjfh

arachni-gal: tell us about your stamps boi

Nasty Eye Boy: ok so my birthday in april and i got this cool ass stamp from my little sister and i’ve been researching it more and ????

Nasty Eye Boy: it was made to commemorate the building of the golden rail djfhsdkfdskljdl

Nasty Eye Boy: im love holy fuck

arachni-gal: i feel wholesome as FUCK in this chili’s tonight

Nasty Eye Boy: oh fuck should i invite her

Long Man: i never met posey when i came over before  
Long Man: this should be interesting

Nasty Eye Boy: shes not shy dont worry she just hates people in general

Father Seagull: . . . Fine.

Nasty Eye Boy has added Lorenzo Morris

Lorenzo Morris has changed their name to pasta mess

pasta mess: everyone ignore that thing my name’s posey not lorenzo

pasta mess: i really need to change that

Long Man: noted!

pasta mess: you’re steven right

Long Man: ye das me

pasta mess: welp see ya nerds im going to back to hiding from my parents and crying over my inability to read

Father Seagull: Well. . . that was something that happened?

arachni-gal: definitely not what i expected

Nasty Eye Boy: its ok she takes a while to get used to

Nasty Eye Boy: she likes you guys already so i think that’s great!

Long Man: nothing she said even hinted towards that????? HOW????

Nasty Eye Boy: it’s a relationship constructed on gay and solidarity we Understand Each Other

Nimboi 2000: so can she hang out with us?

Nasty Eye Boy: idk i think she just passed out but maybe if no one here is mean to her

Nimboi 2000: Yes!!! NEW FRIENDS!!!!

Nimboi 2000: TODAY IS GOING GREAT


	2. Of Theater Nerds And Odd Happenings

Nimboi 2000: i just realized attley said yall

arachni-gal: you bet your ass i did

Nasty Eye Boy: my texan blood is appeased

arachni-gal: i thought you were australian?

pasta mess: guys it's 3 am shtufuck uo

Nasty Eye Boy: p

Nasty Eye Boy: it's recess break

pasta mess: .,,

pasta mess: well fUCK ME GNTLY WTH A CHNAINSAW

Father Seagull: What is going on?

Long Man: don't you have an alarm or somthing

arachni-gal: your spelling is terrifying but i'm going to assume it's because you're half asleep

Nasty Eye Boy: nah she just can't write for shit

pasta mess: rud

Nasty Eye Boy: rud

arachni-gal: rud

Long Man: rud

Nimboi 2000: what's rud??? :)?

Father Seagull: . . . Well, we've got to get going.

Father Seagull: Maybe you can get a late slip?

pasta mess: bld of ya tu assme that ill get outta the front door withot gttin clocked in thr fsce

Father Seagull: Good lord it's like trying to understand Sammy's accent.

Nasty Eye Boy: dont worry it gets worse when she's angry

Father Seagull: It gets WORSE?

Father Seagull: QUE VERGA

pasta mess: giv me a break dude ive got dslexia 

pasta mess: dyslexia

pasta mess: im going back ta sleep

Nasty Eye Boy: good idea

Nasty Eye Boy: get your spelling straight

pasta mess: im g


	3. This Is Halloween

pasta mess: I WANNA BE TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL

Nasty Eye Boy: you're 4"11 at 15

Nasty Eye Boy: tough luck stupid

pasta mess: bitch i can do anything

Nasty Eye Boy: except getting a life apparently

arachni-gal: oh SHIT

pasta mess: least i know how to cook pasta

Nasty Eye Boy: THAT WAS ONE TIME

arachni-gal: please do tell

Long Man: oh man im going to get the popcorn

Nimboi 2000: there's a story behind your nickname?

pasta mess: no i just woke up one morning and though "yes pasta mess is a good name" /s

Nasty Eye Boy: SJKAHKJDHSAKJDHKASJPOSEYDONTBEMEANTOHIM

pasta mess: im not??????

Nasty Eye Boy: p

Nasty Eye Boy: dont be mean to the boi

Long Man: are we gonna get story or no

pasta mess: no because im about to pass out

arachni-gal: it's ten on a saturday

arachni-gal: am

Nasty Eye Boy: Attley Morris? yeah

arachni-gal: KJHSAKJSHAKHSKAJHSKJHAL

Long Man: sammy

Long Man: You're right but too soon

Nimboi 2000: attley already has a family???? she cant be adopted by the morris's?

Father Seagull: Dear God, Sammy give the girls a break.

Nasty Eye Boy: POSEY GAVE ATTLEY AN OPEN PALM WAVE

Nasty Eye Boy: IVE ONLY SEEN THAT TWICE BEFORE

Nasty Eye Boy: I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS

pasta mess: also happy ha

pasta mess: .. .

pasta mess: sammy we need to talk

Nasty Eye Boy: oh yeah happy birthday P

Long Man: HOLY SHIT WHEN???

Nasty Eye Boy: on halloween

pasta mess: too tired im out

Nasty Eye Boy: you're 16 now

Nasty Eye Boy: one year closer to being the dancing queen

arachni-gal: wow spoopy


	4. Fruity Tea

Nasty Eye Boy: backstreetsbackallright.mv

Nasty Eye Boy: Appreciate My Terribly Singing, Tall Boyfriend, And Comically Tired Little Sister

arachni-gal: this is so cute dkjhfjsdkhfksd

Nimboi 2000: AWWWWWWWW I love this!

Father Seagull: When you said you were going to get something I didn't expect for you to get Posey.

Nasty Eye Boy: You Get What You Get And You Don't Get Upset

Nasty Eye Boy: We Kidnapped Her

Father Seagull: Why?

Father Seagull: Is karma finally coming for me because I told on Marty?

Nasty Eye Boy: You Being A Snitch Was A Good Thing

Nasty Eye Boy: Marty Had It Coming For A While Now

Nimboi 2000: yeah i really dont like marty

Nasty Eye Boy: SEE??? NO SYMPATHY FOR MARTY IN THIS CHAT

pasta mess: i dont lie his smel

pasta mess: like

Nasty Eye Boy: Smell Is Very Important Too

pasta mess: sammy smells like hay and coffee - steven

Nasty Eye Boy: Also P's Current Foster Family Sucks Ass LMAO

pasta mess: have they ever not sucked ass?

Nasty Eye Boy: tru tru

pasta mess: also i think im finally moving families after 3 years

Nasty Eye Boy: Crossing My Fingers That They're Decent

pasta mess: I think Ms.Abby finally decided to adopt me

pasta mess: best birthday ever if i do say so myself

arachni-gal: !!! SO HAPPY FOR YOU POSEY!!!

Father Seagull: Nice?

Nimboi 2000: Ms.Abby as in the librarian?

pasta mess: yeah i called her mom once on accident

Nasty Eye Boy: Can Confirm It Was Hilarious

Nasty Eye Boy: WAIT P YOU CAN ACTUALLY CALL HER MOM NOW

pasta mess: !!!!!!!!! YES!!!!!

arachni-gal: I can see you guys out the window

arachni-gal: I Also Can Hear Steven Cheering

Nasty Eye Boy: i DO smell like coffee

Nasty Eye Boy changed their name to Coffee Cowboy

pasta mess: farm hoe right there

Long Man: My Farm Hoe

Coffee Cowboy: DAMN RIGHT


	5. Buzz Buzz Motherfucker

Coffee Cowboy changed their name to Coffee Cowbee

Coffee Cowbee: you already know what time it is

pasta mess: no i dont

Father Seagull: Please explain Sammy it's 3 AM. . .

Coffee Cowbee: B E E S

pasta mess: dear lord its the labeel talk again

Long Man: oh yeah! ive heard it a few times

arachni-gal: i havent so continue

Coffee Cowbee: Like Gender Is Okay And All

arachni-gal: oh fuck gender who needs it

Coffee Cowbee: I Mean It's Not Bad

pasta mess has changed their name to Barf

Barf: bee scarf

Coffee Cowbee: KDJKSLJDLKSJDKL B A R F

archni-gal has changed their name to arachni-bee

arachni-bee: wow ., . , . nb solidarity

Barf: it's also what i feel like doing right now so excuse me

Coffee Cowbee: I Told You You Shouldn't Have Eaten That Bread Dangit

arachni-bee: so i guess we're not getting the label talk

arachni-bee: which means i can ask

arachni-bee: how old was the bread

**Author's Note:**

> why did i do this idk but it's happening


End file.
